


Always Time for You.

by ohminewt



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Dom!Patrick, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Over the Knee, Peterick, Post-Hiatus, Punishment, Spanking, Sub!Pete, Wordcount: Over 1.000, theres a lot of fluff at the end and I refuse to be sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete needs a little bit of reassurance when it comes to the attention he receives from his Dom, and Patrick most definitely gives it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Time for You.

**Author's Note:**

> I got really bored and this happened okay

"Pete, _stop it_ ," An exasperated sigh that Pete was all too familiar with hearing, and all too familiar with where it was leading. "I've told you 3 times to stop being distracting while I'm trying to get some work done, now haven't I?"

"Yeah, 'Trick," Pete murmured, adjusting himself so he was sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the bed across from the desk where his boyfriend was seated. "But, I'm _bored_."

Patrick couldn't help but crack a small smile at Pete's whining, childish tone. His excuse was one he used on a damn near daily basis, but still managed to never succeed in getting him out of trouble.

"Being bored isn't a good reason to continuously pester, Pete," Patrick replied, shutting his laptop and sitting to his left side. "Especially after I've repeatedly told you to stop, hm?"

Pete didn't mean to be bad. Then again, he never did. "I just wanted you to pay some attention to me, sir."

The quiet words made Patrick sigh, any dominance in his voice slowly deflating. He motioned for his Sub to scoot closer to him, which he did, happily scrambling to curl into his side. "You know you don't have to be bad for me to pay attention to you, Pete. We've been over this."

That, they had been over. Around the time they first became bonded, Pete just went on a splurge of breaking every rule he possibly could just for the attention that came with a spanking, and that came after a spanking. Even though it wasn't the attention he preferred, Patrick had been awfully busy at the time and the amount of time he had to spend on his Sub was very limited. So, Pete, instead of talking to anyone about it, took matters into his own hands.

Once Patrick noticed why Pete was so god damned disobedient, it somewhat broke his heart to think that his Sub, his Pete, had it set in his mind that the only way he could get attention was by deliberately getting himself in trouble. Although, once he reassured him that he should ask for attention next time and he will definitely receive it, he also let him know that if he ever tried anything like it again, he would not like the consequences.

Pete has yet to test that theory.

"But you were busy, and I thought if I asked for cuddles or something you'd tell me no. So I just did the first thing that popped into my mind: get in trouble." Pete explained quietly, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Pete, look at me," Patrick demanded gently, "Getting yourself in trouble isn't going to give you attention you enjoy. You know that. But now, since you decided today to be disobedient, you've gotta get spanked."

"But, 'Trick," He whined, but Patrick cut him off before he got to the puppy dog eyes part of his statement.

"How many times did I have to tell you to stop being distracting?"

"Four." He muttered again, his eyes casting back down to his lap.

"And how many warnings are you allowed to have?"

"Three."

"So, you know the consequences. Right?"

Pete's bottom lip slid between the top set of his teeth, and an explicable lump formed in his throat that made it a challenge to swallow, and even more of one to speak. "I..Yes, sir. I know them."

His voice trembled as expected, and Patrick felt a twinge of sympathy and guilt in one. All Pete was trying to do was spend some time with his Dom. He was well aware he was doing it in the wrong ways, but _still_.

"Okay, Pet, can you go find a corner in the living room for me? I need to save the work I've got done so far, and then I'll be in there." Patrick explained gently, running his thin fingers through Pete's soft, short hair.

Pete nodded, feeling like a petulant young child as he followed the directions he was given and shuffled into a corner in their  living room. He dropped his head and stared at his toes as they curled in on the plush carpet beneath him.

His mind raced as he heard Patrick in the other room, probably shuffling notebooks and papers with random lyrics (or lyric  _ideas)_ on them into a travel bag or something. He silently prayed that the shuffling he heard wasn't his Dom looking for an implement to punish him with. Even though he was partly sure that he wouldn't receive more than Patrick's hand for this particular punishment since his offense wasn't all too bad, he couldn't help think that maybe he'd be getting punished for getting himself in trouble purposely, too.

A whining noise rose from the back of his throat and slipped through his slightly parted lips before he could stop it. He was getting antsy, and he was cold, and he wanted to fucking _cuddle,_ and he felt alone standing in the corner in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt.

Luckily for him, Patrick waltzed into the living room quietly, taking a seat on the couch. "C'mere, Pet."

Pete literally fucking _jumped,_ Patrick managing to scare him so bad he nearly cried, considering he didn't hear him walk into the room or sit down.

Patrick chuckled at this, and made sure to keep a warm, opening smile as Pete turned around and slowly made his way to the man, yelping in surprise when the Dom pulled him down to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the darker boys midriff pulling him tight and close. He tilted up his head, and kissed him gently on his pouting lips. He then kissed his nose, and then his forehead, and then rested his head on top of the other man's.

"I thought I was suppose to get my cuddles _after_ my spanking, 'Trick," He grumbled, without any real heat. He was comfortable and the feeling of loneliness from a few moments prior had completely vanished to lord knows where, as he cuddled closer into his Dom's chest, so he definitely wasn't actually complaining.

"You do. And you will, but you can get cuddles when you're not in trouble, you know?" Patrick murmured softly, "You don't have to get yourself in trouble for it. I need you to remember that, Pete. I hate to think that you think that you can only get cuddled or just payed attention to by being disobedient, because that isn't the case at all. I know we're busy a lot, and sometimes it may seem like I don't have time for you, but that is so far from true, Pet. I _always_ have time for you, okay? If you ever want to talk or cuddle or do anything you just need to tell me. That doesn't mean I'll drop whatever I'm doing at that moment and do it right then, especially if what I'm doing is very important, but I will definitely spend time with you the minute that I am finished with it, okay? No more of this deliberate disobedience stuff from now on, okay?"

"Okay," Pete sniffled, blinking up at Patrick with glassed over eyes. "I'm sorry, 'Trick. I really am."

"I know, Pet," He assured, "I forgive you. We just need to handle this quickly so we can clear the slate, okay?" 

Pete nodded, slowly sliding off his Dom's lap, and laying back over. Patrick's back was against the back off the couch, so Pete's fully body was laying on the couch. "Bare?"

"I'm afraid so," Patrick informed, slowly sliding down Pete's boxers to his knees, exposing his pale (for now) ass. "You _don't_ act like a brat, or pester, just to get some attention. From now on, if you _want_ attention, you _ask_ for attention. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Pete whined pitifully, tears already pooling at the corners of his eyes just from the scolding, the spanking having yet to start.

The first spank landed without warning, causing Pete to jolt forward, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Ow."

Patrick got into a rhythm after that, swatting twice in the exact same spot and the doing the same to another, over and over again. He paused after the first set of spanks, letting Pete catch his breath. "Please, no more, stop!"

"Sorry, babe," Patrick apologized, not without sympathy as he draped his left arm over Pete's back, pulling him in closer, and preventing him from squirming off his lap. "We're not finished just yet."

Patrick began again, switching up his rhythm this time, causing Pete to practically wail as he threw his hand back to attempt - _attempt -_ to stop the punishing smacks to his sore backside.

It didn't work, of course. Patrick paused to grab and swat his vulnerable hand multiple times, which was quickly retracted. "You know better, Pete!"

"Sorry,'m sorry!" Pete cried, cradling his swatted his hand in the other. "I'll be g-good! Please, stop, I don't like it. I don't like it."

He broke into repeating that statement while Patrick finished up, moving on to his thighs to redden them like his bottom. "We're almost done. Sit still and be a good boy for me, pet."

Pete did so, resting his head on the couch cushion, getting it wet in the process, as he finally reduced to sobs and repeating the word 'Please'.

Patrick finished with a couple of swats to the spot where Pete's ass met his thighs, the crease in the area being quite sensitive. Pete scrambled off his lap, and then back on the second Patrick had told him it was over, holding on to Patrick like he was his lifeline.

"Hush, pet. You're okay, now, It's over. I'm done." Patrick reassured gently, letting his Sub soak his shirt with his tears. "I've got you, baby."

It didn't take long for Pete to silent down, wrapped in his Dom's arms, his eyes shut gently, the only sign that he'd been crying are the sniffles and hiccups occasionally escaping him. His boxers were pooled around his ankles, his shirt wrinkled from the squirming, and his sore bum pressed firmly against Patrick's not so comfortable thigh which was covered in the rough material of his jeans. It didn't feel good, but Pete was too tired to move.

"You okay, now?" Patrick asked gently, wiping some drying tears off of his Sub's flushed cheeks.

Pete didn't do anything more than nod, opening his eyes and giving his Dom a small smile for confirmation.

"Good," Patrick said, readjusting Pete so his ass wasn't touching, which earned him a grateful grunt. "Let me see your hand."

Pete whined a little at the idea of moving, but a firm pat to his still stinging ass got him to obey.

His right hand was quite red, and also very sore from the smacks he'd gotten, plus slightly swollen. "Does it hurt bad?"

Pete shrugged. "Kinda, yeah."

"Do I need to put something on it?" He asked, still examining the hand. "Aloe Lotion?"

The Sub shrugged again. "Will it make it feel better?"

Patrick breathed out a laugh. "Yeah, it will."

"Will it requiring me or you getting up?"

"Mhm," Patrick murmured. "It's in the bathroom. I'd need to go get it."

"Then no, I don't need it. Not right now, at least."

"I'll get it later than, okay, pet?"

Pete nodded, smiling when he felt Patrick kiss the smacked skin on his hand. "You tired, Pete?"

"Yeah," He stated, yawning as confirmation.

"Go to sleep," Patrick ushered, kissing Pete's sweaty forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."

For someone who'd just got their bottom (and hand) thrashed, Pete doesn't think he'd ever been so content in his life. He felt warm and loved and taken care of, so, what else could he ever ask for in life?

"I love you, 'Trick." He muttered, his eyes fluttering back shut.

"Not as much as I love you, Pete." Patrick told him, kissing his nose cutely as he let him drift to sleep.

 

 


End file.
